


John, Put the Kettle On

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: The making of tea is no joke.  Or is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekuyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekuyo/gifts), [SweetMandolins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMandolins/gifts).



John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
We’ll both have tea  
  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
I suspect it hides a drug  
  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
We’ll both have tea  
  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
There’s an eyeball in my mug  
  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
We’ll both have tea  
  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
I think I hear a thug  
  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
We’ll both have tea  
  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
There’s a body on the rug  
  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
We’ll both have tea  
  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
No need to be so smug  
  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
We’ll both have tea  
  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Let’s dance the jitterbug  
  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
John, put the kettle on  
We’ll both have tea  
  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Sherlock, take it off again  
Now come give me a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Reader, click the kudos button  
> Reader, click the kudos button  
> Reader, click the kudos button  
> And make my day
> 
> Maybe leave a comment, too  
> Maybe leave a comment, too  
> Maybe leave a comment, too  
> Before you go away


End file.
